<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I loved you, I loved you, I loved you, it's true, I wanted to be you and do what you do. by Is_friday_here_yet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821189">I loved you, I loved you, I loved you, it's true, I wanted to be you and do what you do.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_friday_here_yet/pseuds/Is_friday_here_yet'>Is_friday_here_yet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, Younger Sibling Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_friday_here_yet/pseuds/Is_friday_here_yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war had started when Tommy and Tubbo were only 14. Wilbur had just turned 18, they had all joined a fairly new and relatively unsettled server, well Wilbur had and Tommy and Tubbo followed their older brother. It hadn’t been planned at first, declaring war against the extremely powerful Admin, Dream but one thing led to another and they along with a close group of others.</p><p>Since Tommy and Tubbo were so young the others didn’t feel comfortable giving them any sort of active combat role, instead they were put with Eret as potion brewers and general medics for everyone. Most of their freetime was spent either training with Wilbur (Tommy) or learning more about medicine with Eret (Tubbo).<br/>------------------</p><p>A year had passed, they were now 15 and war had reached a point where each side was equally gaining and losing at about an equal pace, having significantly cooled down to a borderline cold war aside from occasional patrol fights since neither side could get close to the command center of the other. </p><p>Until now.</p><p>Now they had someone, someone both strategically and emotionally important to Dream.</p><p>A someone name George.</p><p>(NOT RPF, PURELY RP, if they want me to take this down I will)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384052">Go to War</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiebook322/pseuds/cookiebook322">cookiebook322</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Work title from Rät by Penelope Scott.</p><p>Also please for the love of god check out the original work this was inspired by.</p><p>Please feel free to yell at me if I haven't updated for awhile.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   The war had started when Tommy and Tubbo were only 14. Wilbur had just turned 18, they had all joined a fairly new and relatively unsettled server, well Wilbur had and Tommy and Tubbo followed their older brother. It hadn’t been planned at first, declaring war against the extremely powerful Admin, Dream but one thing led to another and they along with a close group of others.</p><p> </p><p>Since Tommy and Tubbo were so young the others didn’t feel comfortable giving them any sort of active combat role, instead they were put with Eret as potion brewers and general medics for everyone. Most of their freetime was spent either training with Wilbur (Tommy) or learning more about medicine with Eret (Tubbo).</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>A year had passed, they were now 15 and war had reached a point where each side was equally gaining and losing at about an equal pace, having significantly cooled down to a borderline cold war aside from occasional patrol fights since neither side could get close to the command center of the other.</p><p> </p><p>Until now.</p><p> </p><p>Now they had someone, someone important, both strategically and emotionally to Dream.</p><p> </p><p>A someone name George.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>He had been captured after Niki got in a lucky shot with an arrow dipped in a strong slowness potion, effectively paralyzing him when she &amp; Fundy were on patrol.</p><p> </p><p>When they brought him back Wilbur was <em>very</em> happy, and if he shot George a cold, cruel look then nobody said anything.</p><p> </p><p>They had been told when they went down “not to do anything special” their brothers code to just keep him alive, nothing more, nothing less, so no potions. The two of them knew why, George was from the Euro servers, where all of them were from. Wilbur thought of him as a traitor because of this, something he’d been quite vocal about before so his order to just keep him alive was <em>understandable</em> to them.</p><p> </p><p>It should have been</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was<strike>n't.</strike></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tommy tried his best to pull the arrow out as quick as possible so it wouldn’t hurt too much since “nothing special” meant no pain medicine or any type of anesthesia. He noticed the older man flinch slightly and he realized the paralysis was wearing off and he’d need to be restrained quickly. Once Tommy finished Tubbo quickly stemmed the blood coming from his shoulder by wrapping it tightly with gauze and bandages using as little as possible while still stopping the bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy, although he would swear up and down to Wilbur he didn’t, whispered a quiet “Sorry.” To George as he tied his wrists together.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the both of them finished they walked out the iron door that led to an old strip-mine that had been turned into a makeshift prison/armory where they stored spare weapons and armor of all types.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t want to think about what would happen to George tomorrow. About how his shoulder bandages likely wouldn’t matter since Wilbur likely had no intentions of letting it fully heal properly before beginning interrogation efforts.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>   They had been assigned to taking care of George after interrogations were over, never giving him potions, (no matter how much he probably needed it), which was understandable since they shouldn’t waste valuables on the enemy.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo and Tommy went up to the cell, it was dimly lit with a single lantern, the older man was currently sat on his “bed”, a dirty, raggedy blanket that wasn’t much help. He saw the mans eyes light up ever so slightly at them entering, only for his shoulders to sag ever so slightly when he saw he only brought food and a bit of water. No medical supplies that he clearly needed if his leg was anything to go off of.</p><p>Tommy was standing at the door fiddling with his sword awkwardly, today had been pretty bad, they knew since they sat right outside the door all day. He had been refusing to tell them something or other which resulted in his lower leg bone being broken and his other ankle being sprained making him almost entirely unable to walk.</p><p> </p><p>Against his better judgement tubbo went and grabbed two fairly old shitty splints, one for his leg and the other for his ankle sprain -hopefully only a sprain- even though they weren’t meant to. They would probably be getting an earful later, but Wilbur would eventually forgive them.</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>Probably.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t entirely agree about his treatment, but they knew that Wilbur probably knew better since the both of them were only 15 and well Wilbur was usually in the right. Usually.</p><p> </p><p>They did end up getting an earful and told to not do it again.</p><p> </p><p>It was worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Of Pufferfish and Chamomile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pure filler</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   It was nearly a month in when George first spoke to them, and even then, not even that much, just a simple “Thanks.” But even that put them on slight edge, after all Wilbur had told them that it was likely he would get violent with the two of them which was why Tommy always had an iron sword on him, normally hanging at his belt while they gave him food and water along with occasional medical treatment when possible.</p><p> </p><p>   They had settled into a sort of routine, with Wilbur and a few others interrogating George for 3 days to a week and then leaving him be to heal a bit for a week and then repeat. They were never allowed in during interrogations, with Eret doing the “on-site” bandaging but they had an… idea. Normally they were taking care of the infirmary or helping around during interrogations, with Eret down there <em>someone</em> needed to be taking care of the infirmary, medical stocks, and potion breweries and that normally fell to them and Niki.</p><p> </p><p>   They generally were restricted to herbal and natural potions due to the volatile nature of blaze powder that made it so that they weren’t allowed to use it without explicit permission and/or close supervision from someone that wasn’t Tommy or Tubbo (they were <em>not</em> having a repeat of <em>that</em> incident).</p><p> </p><p>   All of this led to where they are now, collecting sugarcane in a basket, some to plant, some to make actual…yanno, sugar to make swiftness potions, Tommy had also brought a cart pulled by a horse to load melons into to make health potions and general medicine, however that was currently waiting at the top of the hill.</p><p> </p><p>  “Hey Tubbo, look at this prickly bitch!”, Tommy pointed at a currently puffed-up pufferfish with his free hand, the other one holding a sugarcane bundle. “Whoa! That’s so cool, but… what’s it doing in a river? The closest ocean is miles away I thought?” Tubbo cocked his head in confusion. “Who fucking cares!? We can use it in poison potions! The bitchboys won’t know what hit em’!”</p><p> </p><p>   “If you’re sure….” Came out a bit hesitantly.</p><p>   “What, are you worried that we’re gonna get in trouble? If anything, Wilbur’s gonna be impressed!”</p><p>   “It’s… less that and more <em>what</em> a potion like that would be used for…” he said with a tone of fear edging it’s onto his voice.</p><p>   “Oh fuck… I normally just forget about… <em>that</em>…” Tommy muttered looking down ashamed at the fact.</p><p>   “Should we still…? Yanno… bring it in…?”</p><p>   “No! I mean, uh… we don’t fucking need it! Yeah…... yeah……………yeah.”</p><p>   “Yeah of course- are those poppies? We need some more for painkillers along with some more chamomile to pad our storages.”</p><p>   “The fuck? Far as I knew no one had any sleep issues?”</p><p>   “Dunno but Eret told me to get some more.”</p><p>   Tommy crouched down to touch a bunch of pale whitish cream-colored flowers, before shouting over, “Hey BIG MAN! IS THIS CHAMOMILE?!?!”, “YES, YES, IT IS TOMMY!” Tubbo shouted back over his shoulder while hoisting a melon into the cart at the top of the hill.</p><p> </p><p>   They could see the sun approaching the middle of the sky signaling that it was approaching midday and it took nearly half an hour to get to l'Manburg proper and they were only allowed out without someone like Eret watching them. Even then they weren't allowed out for longer than around three and a half hours and it had already been about two and a half since they set out and if they were late Eret would go full mother hen on them and not let them out of their sight for at least a week.</p><p> </p><p>God that would <em>suck</em>. How else are they meant to sneak around and prank people?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>